CW Revolt (2013)
Revolt (2013) is a future pay-per-view event produced by Championship Wrestling. It will be held on August 25, 2013 at Medicine Hat Arena in Alberta, Canada. Background At Ascension, CM Punk defeated Drew McIntyre and Sterling James Keenan to win the vacant CW World Heavyweight Championship and also announced the debuting of Revolution with Iron Man Champion Jon Moxley, Hoicide, Amy Dumas being the members of the group, this led Kane and Paul Heyman to take action, On July 21, 2013 Kane, Jay Briscoe, Daniel Bryan, Rob Van Dam, and AJ Lee all would former a faction called Deviation, Kane would be announced as the #1 contender to the CW Championship and would challenge CM Punk for the title at Revolt, in the coming weeks the match would be changed to a Three Way match as UltraMantis Black was added to the match. The other main event match for the Revolt pay-per-view is the first ever Heir to the Throne, on CW Shock and CW Carnage there were qualifying matches. On the August 1, 2013 episode of Shock, Chris Jericho defeated AJ Styles, Daniel Bryan defeated Carlito, and Rob Van Dam defeated Sami Callihan, as on the August 5, 2013 episode of Carnage, Batista defeated Jimmy Jacobs, Brian Kendrick defeated Judas Devlin, and Jay Briscoe defeated Austin Aries. It was later announced on the August 15, 2013 episode of Carnage that with Batista's recent departure from Championship Wrestling his spot was open, Joey Styles would inform the CW Universe that AJ Styles would be taking Batista's spot in the Heir to the Throne, with the final superstar in the match being announced at a later date. Also announced for the pay-per-view Rated-RKO (Randy Orton & Edge) defending the CW World Tag Team Championship against The New Family (Bray Wyatt & The Boogeyman) and the team of Awesome Perfection (The Miz & Dolph Ziggler) in a Triple Threat tag team match. Other matches that has been announced for the Revolt pay-per-view is a 2 out of 3 falls match between Mark Henry and The Undertaker, Eva Marie vs. Torrie Wilson in a Lumberjill match, Kevin Steen vs. Roman Reigns in a Shock vs. Carnage InterBranded match, a CW Universal Championship match between champion Disco Inferno and the challenger, Tyler Breeze who defeated Inferno in a non-title match on an episode of Shock. Also the CW Women's Championship will be on the line with AJ Lee defending the Women's Championship against the challenges of, Paige & Kelly Kelly Event Matches ; ; *Mark Henry defeated The Undertaker (2-0) in a 2 out of 3 falls match *Awesome Perfection (The Miz & Dolph Ziggler) defeated Rated-RKO (Randy Orton & Edge) (w/Stacy Keibler) and The New Family (Bray Wyatt & The Boogeyman) in a Three Way Tag team match to win the CW World Tag Team Championship *Eva Marie defeated Torrie Wilson in a Lumberjill match *Kevin Steen vs. Roman Reigns ended in a no contest **This was a Shock vs. Carnage InterBranded match *Disco Inferno © defeated Tyler Breeze to retain the CW Universal Championship *Daniel Bryan defeated AJ Styles, Jay Briscoe, Chris Jericho, Brian Kendrick and Jon Moxley in the Heir to the Throne **Winner will get a shot at the CW Championship *AJ Lee © defeated Paige and Kelly Kelly in a Three way match to retain the CW Women's Championship *Kane defeated CM Punk © and UltraMantis Black in a Three way match for the CW Championship See also *CW Revolt External links